


Fluid Acceptance

by TheJudicator (EmperorsVornskr)



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Aftercare, Frottage, Gender Fluid Kylo Ren, Other, Post-Coital Cuddling, Trans Armitage Hux, Trans Kylo Ren, Tribadism, gender validation, indulgent lover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:34:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23327845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmperorsVornskr/pseuds/TheJudicator
Summary: A prompt for demonics on tumblr for Gender Fluid/Trans Femme Kylo ♥ Kylo gets validation from Hux, regardless of whichever gender they chose to present to their lover.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1677616
Comments: 3
Kudos: 51





	Fluid Acceptance

Kylo didn’t advertise their gender- not like Hux did. Hux was firm, assertive and unwavering in his masculinity that he wore as astutely and prominently as his heavy greatcoat. 

Kylo was an unknown under their armour, their mask. They preferred it that way. They had no shame in their identity, their gender and how they presented, but it certainly made the common Trooper hesitate in addressing them- if they even dared- when they didn’t know _how_ to address them. Even Snoke didn’t bother with giving a shit about their gender- Kylo was a tool, and little else, and Snoke didn’t care about gender, only utility.

It was only with Hux did Kylo advertise what they wanted, because it was only with Hux, did it matter, because it was only with Hux that Kylo felt fulfilled with the gender they chose. 

“Tell me how you want me to spoil you,” Hux would whisper, breath hot against Kylo’s ear before sinking perfect white teeth into the skin of their neck, seeking to bruise, to mark his territory. 

“Treat me like your woman tonight,” Kylo would respond one night, and Hux would take her to his bed, pinning his lover into the mattress and worshipping Kylo’s body like a work of art, burying his face between Kylo’s thighs and making love to her cunt until she shook and cried in release- and then Hux would straddle her, grinding his own cock, his own soaked cunt against Kylo’s, until they both collapsed against one another in a sweaty, blissful and sticky mess. 

Hux would take Kylo to the ‘fresher and indulge her in a long shower, washing her hair with fragrant shampoo and combing out the luxurious tresses until they were soft and shiny and tumbled over pale shoulders like black satin. He’d rub Kylo’s hands and feet with lotion that smelled of rich ambers and soft florals until the chapped skin was smooth and soft again- all the while, his talented, dexterous fingers working up over long legs and toned arms, counting beauty marks as he complimented his lover on how beautiful she was. 

Then Hux would take Kylo back to bed and stretch out under the blankets, Kylo curling up beside him and using his chest as a pillow, her gorgeous hair spilling like silk over his chest. Kylo would trace fingers over Hux’s scars, and she’d murmur how much she loved them. 

“I want to be inside you, make you mine,” Kylo would reply other nights, and Hux would allow himself to be dragged, almost forcibly, to the bed, Kylo dragging his teeth over pale freckled skin, hands tugging at the stiff starched uniform. 

Hux would be just compliant enough- helping Kylo remove his clothing, but interjecting with rough kisses of his own, pausing their progress to bite, to nip at Kylo’s neck, his clavicle. He knew just how to drag it out long enough to work Kylo into a frenzy, so that when they were both finally naked, Kylo would throw him to the bed and pin him down with all his delicious weight.

Kylo would grind his swollen cunt, his throbbing cock onto Hux’s own wet crotch, pressing his cock into Hux’s wet slit and back over Hux’s needy cock. They’d frot, rubbing their arousal against the other’s Kylo grabbing Hux by the back of his head to tilt his face up so he had better access to his beautiful throat. He’d sink his teeth into the base of Hux’s neck, near the hollow at his clavicle, leaving his mark- just out of view of the high collared uniform- as their rhythm increased, grinding against one another until they both came.

They’d share a smoke, lying on the bed beside each other, spent, content and silent. Kylo never asked Hux to be submissive- Hux never would be, not in the way Kylo didn’t mind being when he preferred being feminine- but without asking, Hux would cede some dominance to Kylo, and give him that little extra lead to grant him more masculinity to his current preferred role. 

Hux never said as such, but he loved it when Kylo presented as masculine in their bed, because it allowed him to seek the comfort he gave Kylo when he took the more feminine role. Kylo would be the one to comb his hair, to rub lotion into his skin- or they both would rub bacta into their mutual bitemarks- and allow Hux to curl up beside him and use his broad chest as a pillow. 

It would be Hux’s turn to trail fingers over the scars on Kylo’s chest, kissing the raised scar tissue, lovingly touching each one as he whispered how he loved them because it was something they shared and understood. Kylo would wrap an arm around Hux and pull him close, his large warm hands cradling the General safely, protectively. 

Sometimes, Kylo would say nothing at all, only asking Hux to fuck them without care- and Hux would forget which pronouns to use, whether to be dominant or compliant, whether to focus on Kylo’s cock or his cunt, and Kylo didn’t mind either way, losing themselves in no roles, only making love to Hux, and both of them giving each other the tenderness and aftercare of grooming and cuddling, of soft touches and whispered words, of a shared cigarra in a dark room without roles or need for one to be more vulnerable than the other. 

Regardless of which role- or lack of one- that Kylo chose, they felt safe with Hux, because he respected whichever role they chose, loved their body regardless of what Kylo wanted to do with it- or have done to it. 

Let the First Order guess at what was under the mask. Let Snoke see them as nothing but a tool. None of it mattered.

What mattered was that at the end of the day, Armitage Hux would love him regardless of what they wanted, and made them feel safe in his arms. 


End file.
